


Sun and Sand

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Have No Idea How To Tag This, Last Thoughts, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: The thoughts in John Watson's mind as he lay dying in the sand.





	Sun and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Was visited by a darkness that brought forth this 221B ficlet. Sorry it's a bit sad.

_ **************************************** _

_ Please God let me live… _

_ Don’t let this be the end.  _

_ Don’t let me die here in the sand, surrounded by my brothers-in-arms.  _

_ Let me be one of the lucky ones.  _

_ Let me have a chance to grow old, a chance to fall in love, a chance any chance. _

_ Don’t let the last thing I see be sun and sand.  _

_ Let it be the eyes of one I love. One I have had a chance to hold tight and kiss.  _

_ Let my last words be of love for them. Wrapped in their embrace, lying in our bed.  _

_ Let that be how my last moments are spent.  _

_ Not here, not now… _

_ Not lying here losing feeling in my fingers as my blood spills across the sand.  _

_ Watching the world around me grow dark, though the sun is still high in the sky.  _

_ I wonder what my life could have been like? _

_ I should never have wasted the years of my youth…  _

_ Years I can never have again.  _

_ Years I spent saving lives so that others could live a life I only ever dreamed about.  _

_ Who will save me? Who will be there for me? Anyone? _

_ Those who I had a chance to save deserve happiness.  _

_ Maybe some just aren’t meant to have it.  _

_ I will never know, there is no going back.  _


End file.
